Transformation Guidelines
Once you achieve a specific level your character unlocks a transformation skill. Each race has up to two unique transformations and all races have five levels of Reiryoku to achieve in order to become as strong as they possibly can. Follow the guidelines below in order to achieve each transformation and to further your character's development. Reiryoku Reiryoku is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Normally used by spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. The following transformations are permanent increases to one's Reiryoku and all of their affects apply immediately upon reaching the specified level. Basic Spiritual Power This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing a level of spiritual power that is minimal. This level of power is common among those who may or may not be spiritually aware to a small degree but otherwise have no real spiritual power. This is also a common level of power for a regular human. * Achieved upon reaching Level 10. * Increases Vigor, Endurance, Reiatsu, Strength, Dexterity, Agility, and Intelligence by 10 points permanently. Average Spiritual Power This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an average level of spiritual power. This level of power is common among those of significant spiritual awareness and may even possess powers of their own but the power levels can vary among individuals. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20 * Increases Vigor, Endurance, Reiatsu, Strength, Dexterity, Agility, and Intelligence by 20 points permanently. High Spiritual Power This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an above average amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. * Achieved upon reaching Level 40 * Increases Vigor, Endurance, Reiatsu, Strength, Dexterity, Agility, and Intelligence by 40 points permanently. Great Spiritual Power This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing a large amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. * Achieved upon reaching Level 80 * Increases Vigor, Endurance, Reiatsu, Strength, Dexterity, Agility, and Intelligence by 80 points permanently. Immense Spiritual Power This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees. * Achieved upon reaching Level 120 * Increases Vigor, Endurance, Reiatsu, Strength, Dexterity, Agility, and Intelligence by 100 points permanently. Immeasurable Spiritual Power This level of spiritual power is only known to be held by the Four Kings. The enormous amount of spiritual energies contained within the individuals known as the Four Kings is said to be so great that if unleashed it could topple countries within an instant. Their combat skills are unmatched and their control over their energies are unmatched. Few have even been in the presence of these individuals when unleashing their power and have lived to tell the tale. Arrancar Resurrección This transformation is when an Arrancar unleashes the nuclei of their sealed Hollow consciousness within their Zanpakutō. It returns the offensive capabilities of their original Hollow form to their humanoid bodies granting them great power in a similar extent to a Shinigami releasing their Bankai. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa This transformation is a very rare and powerful transformation that further enhances one's Resurrección beyond the original limits. It grants even further capabilities and even stronger attacks normally surpassing a normal Shingami's Bankai. While rare it can be found in those who extensively train and study their race's limitations. * Achieved upon reaching Level 50. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Custodes Chosen Hero The Guardian undergoes a transformation tapping into deep wells of knowledge and strength. Their powers increase exponentially surpassing most other spiritually aware beings. While in this state it is said that they are the chosen ones who are able to defend any cause. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Guardian of the Gods The Guardian is given divine enlightenment and surpasses their previous limits. While in this state their attributes are unrivaled as they are granted the powers of their pantheon. Their shields imbued with holy energies it travels into their bodies granting them unrivaled strength from the gods themselves. * Achieved upon reaching Level 50. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Damu Almuluk Aleusur Alsihria Upon activating this transformation, the Damu Almuluk’s tattoos glow a bright color and enhance the magical powers of the person to a substantial extent, despite this, the transformation is depended on the character. However, if the character were to try and transform into another phase, they can only pick one of the three other paths. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Shaelat Al'abadia When this is activated, the character’s offensive magical powers increase and they gain a bonus to damaging spells, despite this, the transformation is depended on the character. This transformation can look different to everyone. This part is mostly just for suggestions on how it would normally be used. * Achieved upon reaching Level 50. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Miah Alhawia When this is activated the character’s defensive powers increase and gain a bonus to defending and healing spells, despite this, the transformation is depended on the character. This can look different for everyone. This part is mostly just for suggestions on how it would normally be used. * Achieved upon reaching Level 50. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Jaysh Al'ard Once activated, the character’s spells that support them in combat gain a bonus in how long they can last, this can include summoning based spells, sealing, and augmenting spells, despite this, the transformation is depended on the character. Like the last, can look different for everyone. This part is mostly just for suggestions on how it would normally be used. * Achieved upon reaching Level 50. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Fullbringer Advanced Fullbring A variant of Fullbring that was designed many years ago by the original Fullbringer. It advances the Fullbring of the individual further than the individual could originally take it. Normally this results in extreme exhaustion of one's Reiryoku and pushing any further is not recommended. * Achieved upon reaching Level 40. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Quincy Quincy: Letzt Stil Quincy: Letzt Stil is completely different from Quincy: Vollständig being a relic of the original Quincy race. Though it grants immense power for a short period of time, a practitioner will have their Quincy powers temporarily sealed after the surge. It grants the practitioner a more battle-ready attire and absorbs Reishi at an alarming rate into the Quincy granting them even further energies to pull from. A Quincy can easily overcome an average Shinigami Captain in this state. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Quincy: Vollständig The answer to the drawbacks of Quincy: Letzt Stil and an evolution of the Quincy themselves. The practitioner's stamina is greatly taxed but in return they gain some form of wings on their back made of Reishi and have all of their powers augmented beyond recognition. Unlike Quincy: Letzt Stil this transformation can be activated multiple times in a day without temporarily casting aside one's powers. * Achieved upon reaching Level 50. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Shinigami Shikai Shikai is the second (or first upgraded) form available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, for the living spirit of the Zanpakutō already has its own name. The Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines. Bankai Bankai is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. * Achieved upon reaching Level 50. * Customizable within the rulings found in the Signature Guidelines.